Death Notes Dares!
by Joker with the Green Scarf
Summary: I saw one of these on here and I thought it was hilarious! So I decided that it would be fun to make one too :3
1. Intro

**A/N: Allo readers! I saw one of these and I wanted to do one too! :3 Anyway, this series includes the following characters:  
Light Yagami/Kira  
L  
Misa  
Matt  
Mello  
Near  
Mikami  
Takada  
Watari  
Light's family  
Matsuda  
**  
Readers, you may post a review of your question(s) and/or dare(s) for any character(s) in Death Note or me if you like :3 NO KILLING!!! You can beat them up, but you can't kill. Sorry ;__;  
Oh and I will be known as Suzie. Each chapter will have questions/dares from about 4 to 8 people. Feel free to keep asking/daring more things :3 Ask me if you want me to put your username in the series or not~  
Uh..... *can't think of anything else because I'm too busy singing to Sweeney Todd music :D*  
LET IT BEGIN!!!

Suzie: *sits down in random spot in the center of everyone* Ok everyone, people might put you through things that may permanently scar you for life, so get ready for the emotional trauma *song switched to Johanna* O_O" I FEEL YOU, JOHANNA! I FEEL YOU *continues to sing song*

Everyone else: o_O? *thinks: "She should've never watched Sweeney Todd..."*

Suzie: *is done singing* =3 Ok, now I will be waiting. Message me your q's and d's while I sing to My Friends. EHMAIGAWD HE SOUNDS SO SMEXY IN THAT SONG X,X *fangirls*


	2. What's with all the yaoi?

Suzie: *looks at reviews* OMFG I HAVE TWO REVIEWS!!!!!!!! *LE GASPETH*

Sweeney: *hides behind chair*

Suzie: SWEENEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tackles him and well… err… yeah ^^U*

Raito: *rolls eyes* *looks at reviews* Ok, this review is from Milly-chan. It says:

"_HIYA! First of all, I would like to make it clear that I am the keeper of all rabid fangirls and they are locked in some of the cages over there. *points to cages with creepy manicured hands scratching at them* Yeah, they can be a handful sometimes. -.- Secondly, you don't have to put up my full screen name. Milly-chan will do fine! ^^ Thirdly, my boyfriend Kyo is always transported into these fics somehow...I have no idea how. And fourthly! Ehehe...I'm a yaoi fangirl. Soo...I dare Light and L to start making out! And now...I want Misa to be tied to a chair and forced to watch the 4kids version of ONE PIECE! Kyo: Geez, you really are evil. Milly-chan: How could you say that to me? DX Next I want L to tell us all... Are you related to Sasuke from Naruto? I mean seriously, you guys look like cousins or something. Well, that's all for now! ^^ I'ma stay and watch the other dares now kay? *pulls out ~Icha Icha Paradise: For Woman~ and begins to read it*_"

Light: o_o" Fuck. No.

L: *smirks at Light and makes out with him*

Light: *blushes deeply and kisses back*

Matsuda: S-sorry Misa-chan… *ties Misa up to a chair and forces her to watch the 4kids version of One Piece*

Misa: NO!!!! D: *cries*

L: *stops kissing Light* Well, actually… he is my 2nd cousin, twice removed ;P

Light: *clings onto L*

L: *smiles and pets him* Shh, love. Shhh….

Suzie: *stops fangirling so Sweeney can breathe and clean up all the…. Uh… I'd rather not say…* *reads next review* This review is from Niphaxila. It says,

"_Hahaha. I just watched Sweeny Todd for the first time last night.  
It was hard to take him seriously, and that stalker-teen was a creeper.  
Anyways, I DARE you to..._

Have a bitch-fight scene between Misa and Takada over Raito. With lot's of mud, and clothes-ripping.  
Thank you in advance, Suzie. :D"

Suzie: Ok! And btw, Sweeney is hawtttt. I love how he kills!!! xox" Anyways… *Misa and Takada appear in a mud pit*

Misa: HE'S MISA MISA'S!!!!

Takada: NO!!! HE'S MINE!!! HE WANTS A GIRL WITH INTELLEGENCE HIGHER THAN 30, BITCH!!!!

Misa: BITCH!!!

Takada: SLUT!!!

Misa and Takada: *gets all muddy and fights, while pieces of clothing are flying everywhere*

Raito: *watches in amusement* :3

Suzie: The next dare is from Yuki-chan16. It says,

"_I want Light to be the prince and L to be the damsel in distress. for fun. Oh and make them make out and stuff...with L in a princess costume and Light in a prince costume. lol._"

Raito: What's up with all the yaoi? ".

Suzie: Just shut up and do it. *video tapes*

Raito: *sighs and puts on prince outfit*

L: *puts on princess dress which is PINK!! MWA HA HA!!!!*

Raito: *makes out with L*

L: *frenches him*

Raito: *frenches back and lies on bed*

*they do IT*

Suzie: *smirk* I'm videotaping all of this!!! :3


	3. Pirelli's a gangster 8

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews on my stories and I am really happy because I JUST got suspended from school and my mom's putting me through counciling when I don't need it .**

Suzie: ;___; I got suspended from school.

Sweeney: … why?

Suzie: *hides something* Nuuuuuuuuuuuuthing………

Sweeney: *sighs* Anyways, this dare is from Vampire Note. It says,

"_OMG Yaoi! Anyways I love this so far, I darn Light to streak across Sakura Tv's live new's broadcast shouting "I'm God and Kira!" at the top of his lungs while L chases him in nothing but jeans yelling "Damned you Kira!" :D_"

Light: Do I HAVE to? I mean… I'm not Kira anyways ".

Suzie: YES PLEASE I AM STRESSING OVER THE DUMB COURT DAY SO I NEED SOMETHING TO CHEER ME UP!!!!!! NOW DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Light: *sighs and streaks across Sakura TV* I AM GOD AND KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOD AND KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOD AND KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOW DOWN TO ME, BEEYATCHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off*

L: *is only in jeans* *chases Light* DAMNED YOU, KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Light: ;__; *makes out with L*

L: *glomps/tackle/makeout/french*

Suzie: YAY!!! :3 Ok, the next review is from Chelsea. It says,

"_First of I must agree sweeny Todd is complatly awsome , and you may use my used name but pls just use the Chelsea part  
LOL okay now let's get started ,*gives matt-kun a hug* " matt kin I dare you to ...*gets evil grin* I dare you to do carremel dancen with me and L_"

Matt: *hugs back* Ok.

Suzie: *turns on caramelldansen*

Matt: *caramelldansens*

L: Do I HAVE to??

Suzie: YES!

L: *sighs* *caramelldansens*

Suzie: Ok, this one is from The Cat With The Green Scarf. Wow. Big username. xDD The cat must have a nice scarf =) Anyways,

"_I dare Matsuda to dress up in a bunny outfit and be Takada's pet bunny for the whole day.  
I dare Mikami to hang himself in the name of Kami-sama.  
I dare Sayu to give Mogi a piggyback :D_"

Matsuda: *blushes and puts on bunny outfit from the Donnie Darko movie*

Takada: Ohhhhh Fluffy-Matsui… *looks at Matsuda* AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL FRANK! EVIL!!!!! *starts hitting Matsuda on his head with an umbrella that came out of no where*

Matsuda:

Mikami: *turns to Light* God… should I hang myself in your all-holy name?

Light: Yeah. Sure. Whatever. *watches L do a strip show* Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh.

Mikami: *hangs himself in the name of Kira*

Sayu: Awww hell no.

Mogi: ;__;

Suzie: Hey Sayu… you know I'm kind of a fangirl of you, right? ;)

Sayu: Yeah… and I find it very creepy…

Suzie: Well, if you don't give Mogi a piggyback ride, I'm raping you.

Sayu: ._." *gives Mogi a piggyback ride and 2 minutes later, she collapses from her back* MY BACK!!!!

Suzie: Ok, the next dare from Milly-chan again :D

"_*recovers from last chapters nosebleed* Okay...I want...Misa to go sell her self on the streets! I don't really care which streets...but it would be nice if they were in the ghetto! ^^ Also I dare Light and L to 'come out' in front of the entire cast! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! When they are coming out they must lie and say that L is pregnant and Light is the dad. It will be so funny to see how they react! Don't you think so Onee Suzie-chan? :P Kyo: You're a mean lady. Milly: You can't talk to your girlfriend like that! DX *gets over it and reads ~Icha-Icha Paradise: For Women~* I swear I am addicted to this. -.-_"

Misa: *shrugs and sells herself on Fleet Street*

Pirelli: *goes up to Misa in pimpin' car* Yo gurlllll. Wanna have some fun? *wink*

Misa: Yeah! *goes into car and they have sex*

Suzie: xDDD

**A/N: I got that off of Grand Theft Auto San Adreas |3**

Light: I AM NOT THE FATHER OF L'S BABY!!!!!!!!!!!! …. L is the father of MY baby…

Everyone: *gasp*

Suzie: Awwww =3 Ok guys, stay tuned for the next chapter :3


	4. School Suspenion SUCKS

Suzie: Damn… more people :D

NejiIsMineXD:

"_:p Ok, ok... I dare..._

Light to watch yaoi of him and L and L finds out!*Has fangirl moment*

And... 0.o Possibly... NEAR TO DRESS IN LEATHER! *Everyone stares at me with WTF faces* Um...What?!?! ;.;

~Teh Jer-chan"

Light: *watches a yaoi video on youtube dedicated to him and L* *drools*

L: *comes in room* Light honey dinner's re- WTF?? *sees yaoi* You actually love this?

Light: Yes honey. *kisses L*

L: *rubs Light's stomach and kisses back hard*

Near: ;___; *dresses in leather*

Vampire Note:

"_My god, yaoi, yaoi and more yaoi. I dare Near to throw out all, and I mean ALL of his toys, then to dress up in a blonde wig, steal Mellos clothes and Chocolate, and go to the Mafia claiming he's Mello. I dare him only because we have only seen Light, his followers, and L dares. *grabs L and runs off with him.*_"

Near: *cries and throws away all toys, but has a dice in his hand*

Mello: *takes dice and throws it away*

Near: *sighs and cries **A/N: RYHME! **Puts on blonde wig, steals Mello's clothes and chocolate, goes to the Mafia* *Mello voice* H-hey guys I'm Mello.

Mafia member: What the hell? Is Mello emo now? Yeah he is! EMO MELLO!

Near: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

L: *gets carried away* HELP ME, LIGHT!!! D:

Chelsea:

"_Omg that was cool LOL anyway I've decided My dare wasn't evil enough*sighs heavily* I'm sorry to do this to you matt and mello ok, mello I dare you to destroy all of matts electronics, matt I dare you to steal and eat ALL of mello's chocolate . Ya that should be evil enough thnx for the awsome story update soon cuz your doin goodXD_"

Mello: *destroys all of Matt's electronics*

Matt: *has mental break down* REVENGE!!! *turns into Sweeney Todd*

Suzie: *drools*

Matt: *turns into Sweeney Todd PERSONALITY*

Suzie: *drools*

Matt: *sigh* *steals and eats all of Mello's chocolate and gets fat* Ugh… *belch*

Suzie: *stops* Ew.. you can't belch D: *belches louder* *gets into a belching contest with Matt*

The Cat With the Green Scarf:

"_That was swet. I squealed when I saw my name in here, and did my spaz flail. This cat DOES have a nice (green) scarf.  
Mostly because he's awesome, I want to give Mikami more dares! I dare him to dress up as Hiyori from Lucky Star and become well known on the interwebs for his amazing Light/L yaoi fan art.  
I dare Misa to watch that foot drying scene in episode 25 OVER AND OVER AGAIN. And she's not allowed to cry. Or scream.  
Yay._"

Mikami: *comes back from the dead somehow and dresses up as Hiyori* *cries and draws LightxL yaoi and is an internet celebrity* 8) I'm so cool~

Misa: *is foced to watch foot drying scene* *twich* WHEN'S THE SHOW COMING BACK ON AFTER THIS STUPID COMMERCIAL???!??!

Milly-chan:

"_Good news! I've officially become one of your REGULARS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay...*squeals* OMFG! LIGHT-KUN IS HAVING L-CHAN'S BABY! If I'm not the godmother someone will die by the spork of doom. That someone will be L because he's not pregnant. Then after the baby is born I'll kill Light with the spork of doom too!^^ THAT WAY THE BABY SHALL BE MINE! So make sure I'm the godmother kay? I absolutely LOVE Mpreg! And now time for Misa Torture Power Hour! Today, Misa will be tied to a tree and forced to watch Light and L have a heated...'argument' while she cries and begs for mercy. She needs to learn her place and stay away from Light-kun! He already has a boyfriend! Right Onee Suzie-chan? ;D_"

Suzie: YAY! We have a regular!! WOOT! *huggles*

Light and L: ._." You can be the godmother…

Misa: Dx Why do I always get the BAD dares?! *is tied to tree*

Light and L: *only have pants on*

L: *slams Light against a tree and licks Light's neck*

Light: *moans and gropes L*

L: *moans*

Suzie: *nosebleed* *yaoi fangirl spazzam* AJFHSJAKFHKJASDHGFJAHSF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N: There is a 90% possibillity that I will not post after this Wednesday (March 4****th****, 2009) because I have to go to court and I might be put in a mental hospital ._." Don't ask…**


	5. NO SCHOOL LE GASPETH D:

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Today, I just found out that I'm suspended for the rest of the school year .**

Vampire Note:

"_God, even more Yaoi... Milly-Chan's not your only regular, I'm one too! Anyways... I dare Ryuk to go two whole weeks without apples, and had to watch L and Light in bed... I know, I'm horrible :D YAY APPLE-CRACK! *steals Milly's spork of doom and uses it to eat cake.*_"

Ryuk: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *watches Light and L in bed* …. I like human men now :3

Synonymous Brian:

"_lol I dare Raito to put on a strip show for everyone and dance provocatively with a pole, complete with winding and grinding and humping whilst making all those sex sounds... and I DARE L and the rest of the class to not nosebleed or get hard-ons! XD_"

Raito: *dances seductively on a pole and strips, making sexy noises*

L: *drools and stares*

Suzie: *tries to hold in nosebleed*

The Cat With the Green Scarf:

"_Crazy! Okay, I'll be another regular :)  
I dare Matsuda to jump off a building!! (but he'll live because he's awesome)  
And...I dare Matt and Mello to sing the Guy Love song from Scrubs. It'll be AMAZING!!  
Yayyness :)_"

Matsuda: *puts on Mexican westling outfit* I AM MUCHO MATSUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps off building and lands on a sumo westler* Thanks for breaking my fall, man.

Sumo: Anytime *winks at Matsuda and leaves*

Matsuda: Wth?

Mello: *points to music sheet for Matt* Ok, so you'll sing bass here, and I'll sing soprano. Got it?

Matt: Yeah, but don't we have to wear doctor clothing?

Mello: YES! *steals doctor clothes and dresses himself and Matt*

Matt and Mello: *perform Guys in Love*

Milly-chan:

"_*A dark figure walks into the room and someone turns on a light switch revealing--Milly-chan.* I'm back! *Someone throws a shoe* Ha-ha missed me. Okay so...I'M A GODMOTHER YAY! Now I dare Light to dress up as Sailor Moon and I dare L to dress up as Tuxedo Mask. Then they have to go fight yaoi haters with the power of love and emo! *fangirl squeal* Kyo: Are you sure you don't want to do something...I don't know...less INSANE? Milly: Why are you so mean to me! DX But I'll do something less insane to Misa! I dare Misa to go hit on the next girl she sees. Then if the girl agrees to go out with her she has to, and if the girl doesn't like the date then she can take everything that Misa owns. Don't you just love Misa Torture Power Hour? Kyo: You're so evil. Milly: I thought you loved me! ;( Kyo: I do! Milly: Oh okay then. I love you too. *reads ~Icha-Icha Paradise: For Women; Volume 2~ I love this book series so much! I dare everyone to read volume one! Oh...if you're a boy you have to read the origional though._"

Light: *dressed as Sailor Moon*

L: *dressed as Tuxedo Mask*

Light: Ok love, let's do this! *fights off yaoi haters with paper hearts and emo razors*

Sweeney: *is going to cut himself, but realizes that his razor isn't with him* WHERE THE HELL IS MY RAZOR?!??!?

Misa: *sees Suzie* Hey babe, wanna go out? *winks*

Suzie: If you were smarter, maybe…

Misa: ;___;

Suzie: *sighs* Alright… *goes on date with Misa**back from date* I GET ALL OF YOUR STUFF HAHA! YOU DO NOTHING BUT TALK ABOUT HOLLISTER ALL THE DAMN TIME!!! *steals all of Misa's stuff*

Everyone: *reads the book*

Yuka-chan16:

"_Lol. That was fun. I want L to act childish! I like childish L._"

L: *gets a heathly food rush* I WANT CARROTS!!! MOMMY GIVE ME CARROTS!!! *tugs my skirt*

Suzie: WHAT THE FUCK? *pulls skirt away from L* I am NOT your mother. GO INTO THE CORNER NOW, YOUNG MAN!

L: No mommy, don't do it again Don't do it again I'll be a good boy, I'll be a good boy, I promise!

Suzie: =_=" *spanks L*

L: No mommy don't hit me! Why did you have to hit me like that mommy? Don't do it! *Suzie does it again* *screams* You're hurting me! Why did you have to be such a bitch? Why don't you, Why don't you fuck off and die? Why can't you just fuck off and die? Why can't you just leave here and die?

Suzie: *sticks hand infront of L's face*

L: Never stick your hand in my face again bitch FUCK YOU!!! I don't need this shit! You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore! Would you like to see how it feels mommy? Here it comes, get ready to die!

**A/N: =D DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!! Haha~ Anyways, sorry for the long wait! ;___; I'll update faster, I promise!**


	6. Sorry I'm So Slow D:

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. It's just that I can't have my door closed anymore and my dad was playing hooky from work this weekend and I couldn't get on since he knows nothing about me having a laptop.**

Yuka-chan 16:

"_...:D lmao._

I dare Light to...dress L in baby clothes and give him a piggy back ride and show him to the whole team. Then make him..you know...screw L...lol. It's from a doujin...lol."

Light: *dresses L in baby clothes and gives him a piggy back ride* *shows him to the whole team*

L: WHEE!!!!

Light: *screws L*

L: Ohhhhh Light-kun…. Ohhhhhhhh yeahh…….

Vampire Note:

"_WOW. No other words to describe this chapter... I dare Light to give L his death note for Christmas! Lets see what happens... And L has to fall asleep. SEND ME THE PHOTOS!_"

Light: B-but it's not Christmas. It's March D: Ah well.. *gives L a Death Note*

L: I love my journal Rai- *falls asleep and heavy metal/lullaby music starts playing*

Light: *head bangs* SLEEPY BYE TIME MOTHA FUCKAS!!!!!!!!!!!!

a-devoted-life **A/N: Devoted to who? o.O**:

"_ahaha, Disturbed.  
i saw them in concert. :]  
it was love._

anywhoo...i dare L to eat Light potato chips.  
i dare Light to umm...stand on his head al day.  
and i dare Misa to eat L's cake. :]"

L: *wakes up* Not again D| *eats Light's potato chips*

Light: *stands on his head* Wee…… I can see in red :D

Misa: YAY I'LL GET SKINNIER!!! *eats L's cake and steps on scale* 457 lbs!!! YAY I'M SO SKINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Cat With the Green Scarf **A/N: I like that name a lot :3 you mind if I change my name to 'Joker with the Green Scarf'?**:

"**EPICNESS. I just love ordering people around :D  
Is Mikami there? I want him to dress up as a Cyberman from Dr Who when he kills people.  
There's a lot of yaoi going on here, isn't there? I dare Near to watch Gravitation :D see if his brain melts.  
YAY!**"

Mikami: *looks at watch* Oh, time for my daily killing for God! *dresses up as cyberman and writes in Death Note* *runs around town with Death Note screaming* I AM CYBURMAN!1!! AND A NOOB!!!111!! FEAR MEH BEEYATCHES!!111!!SHIFTONEHUNDREDELEVEN

Near: *watches Gravitation* *whole body melts*

Suzie: Ew. *hinds behind Edward SCISSORHANDS not CULLEN! SCISSORHANDS!!!* Save meh Edward ;__;

Edward: Who are you? Where's Kim? ;_;

Animorphsfreakgirl:

"_hi! i dare near to sing like toy soldiers and then dip his head in a bucket of blood and yell PHEAR ME, I AM LIEK, BEYOND B-DAY! then i dare mello and matt to sing cuppycake. and matsuda and sayu should carrameldansen and then hug. also, L should think he is a cat and meow randomly at soichiro. that is all._"

Near: *unmelts and drips head in blood* PHEAR MEH I AM LIEK, BEYOND BIRTHDAY ZOMG I AM LIEK SOO KEWL!!!111!!SHIFTELEVEN

Matt and Mello: *are too busy having sex*

Matsuda and Sayu: *caramelldansens and hugs*

Suzie: *stabs Matsuda* NO TOUCHY MAI GIRLFRIEND *clings to Sayu and kisses her neck*

Sayu: *is scared shitless*

L: *puts on a pink kitty outfit and starts meowing at Soichiro*

Milly-chan:

"_Let it be said that I totally hate my life right now. -.- Okay then back to happy time! ;D Today Misa Torture Power Hour is going to be turned into a game show! Misa, if you can't tell me the jutsu that Naruto created to give all perverts nosebleeds...You have to shave your head, get drunk off of Root Beer, go little boy hunting with Michael Jackson, and clean L's toilet with your tongue. What is your answer! Too slow. You lose. Okay, so while Misa is torturing herself I dare L to sing Emo Kid and dress up in drag. And this time I dare Light to dress up as Misha from Pita Ten! He would look so adorable. Well I'm out of ideas. *steals back my Spork of Doom from Vampire Note* Minato! *Spork of Doom gets really big and shoots lighning at Vampire Note* No touchy my stuff. . *Spork of Doom shrinks again* Okay well Kyo is at a meeting with the rest of the Sohmas (again) so I'm gonna read Icha Icha...*~reads Icha Icha Paradise: For Women, Volume 3~*_"

Misa: *shaves head* IM SO PURTY!!! *Gets drunk off of root beer* I… *hic* Need more you *hic* bitch… *goes little boy hunting with Michael Jackson* *cleans L's toilet with tongue* Tasty…. Yummy :D

L: *dresses like an emo kid and sings the emo kid song*

Light: *drools at L* *puts on Misha costume* I LOOK SO CUTE ZOMG NO WAII111!!!

Renessme, my gold, old friend :D :

"omg that is so funny wow i knew L was a idot and so was light guess what peeps its me renessme lol miss me hey suzie i got a dare for matusda i dare him to dress and act like near for a whole day"

Matsuda: *dresses like Near* Yo yo yo. I'm so fly with my… toys! *plays with Batman action a figure* Yeahhhhhh….

**A/N: lol. I can so imagine L singing to Disturbed :D Anyways, sorry again for the really long wait! If my new chapter doesn't come out before the end of the month, I am giving the series to Milly-chan. And why not give Suzie a dare? :D**


	7. I love me laptop so much

XXIXXHEARTXXMELLOXMATTXNEARXX:

"_i dare mello to so it with near and Light to do it to misa and he cant cry while L watchs with a big simle on his faceand i dare matt to rape suzie(i no im messed up)_"

Mello and Near: *fuck each other*

Light: *holds in tears while he fucks Misa* Ugh… the fatness!!!

Misa: *slaps him while fucking Light* I AM SKINNEH!!!

L: *watches with big smile* *inside, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"*

Matt: *rapes Suzie*

Suzie: *fake voice* Ohhhhh nooo… save me please… *is really enjoying it :D*

NejiIsMineXD:

"_Hahaha. So fly with mah toys._

Ok... -thinks- AHA! I gots it... I dares Beyond Birthday to come and trys to steal L (whos is in a princess dress) While Light tries to steal L back! And Light is... IN A KNIGHTS COSTUME! I also dare Mello to tie both Matt AND Near up in chains (0.o BONDAGE! XD). Oks then, enough of my crazy mind. WHE!"

L: *in princess dress*

BB: *steals L*

Light: NO!!!! *chases BB in knight costume and steals L back*

Light and L: *make out*

Suzie: *goes up to BB* Hey Beyond Birthday. Want to go human hunting ;)

Beyond Birthday: Sure ;) *Suzie and BB go human hunting*

Mello: *chains Matt and Near together*

Matt: How are we going to be able to change shirts?!

Vampire Note:

"_Nu!! *eats Lighting using her vampire fangs*  
Ok... so anywayz... I darn L and Mikami to sing "Misa is a Bitch" I love that song... Oh, and I brought handcuffs for after the song, L and Light handcuffing time again! *Tosses Elle from her story at L* Get back your man, Elle!_"

Mikami and L: MISA IS A BITCH! SHE IS JUST A WITCH!

Mikami: I really hate her, WHY DOES LIGHT DATE HER?!

L: Light is such a man. I do all I cannn… *humps Light*

Light and L: *handcuffed*

L: *gets tackles by Elle* NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Milly-chan:

"_COOLIO! I just watched Nanerpuss! I dare everyone to watch Nanerpuss on Youtube. ISN'T IT JUST FANTABULOUS!? Yeah. Moo. I'm a pig. OKAY THEN! I dare...hm...I dare L to...dammit. I really have no idea. How about I dare everyone to give me cookies? Is that okay? Good. I like cookies. And for anyone who cares I don't hate my life anymore! My problems are resolved! ^^ *dodges a boot* Oh yeah, I'm getting good at that. So who wants to be my friend? *crickets* THAT'S IT! I DARE EVERYONE TO BE MY BESTEST FRIEND! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And let's do MTPO again! Misa... if you can't tell me the only person out of the three main characters to remain living at the end of School Days... then you have to face your very worst fear in front of everone...After you swim in a pool full of leeches. Think of it as a 'beauty treatment'. Okay then WHAT IS YOUR ANSWER!_"

**A/N: OMG YOU GOT ME ADDICTED TO NANERPUSS xDDD**

Everyone besides Suzie: *gives Milly cookies*

Suzie: *gives Milly a meat pie*

Everyone: *is bestest friends with Milly*

Misa: Um… it's… it is…. Silas Marner?

The Cat With the Green Scarf:

"_I'm so glad you liek mah name! I don't mind if you change yours :P  
I've only got one ULTIMATE dare this time...I dare everyone to re-enact Romeo and Juliet with the cast as such:  
L:Juliet  
Light:Romeo  
Mikami:Romeo's friend...whatsisname.  
Near:Paris  
Misa:Rosaline  
Mello:The one that kills Romeo's friend. Yeah, that one. You know who I mean.  
IT WILL BE EXTRASPECTACTICAL!_"

**A/N: Thanks and uh… I've never seen or read Romeo and Juliet before ._." sowwy… D: I have seen a little bit of the anime though :3b**

*they all re-enact Romeo and Juliet*

Happy-Go-Lucky-Persona:

"_I dare Light to scream randomly at the whole task force, L to bitchslap Misa randomly and for Soichiro to bark at a tree...Ehehe...-sweatdrop-_"

Light: *faces the whole task force* I LIKE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE SEEN PURPLE COWS!!!!!!!!!! IF TWO GOOSES ARE GEESE, THEN WHY AREN'T TWO MOOSE MEESE?!??!?!? OR WHEN TWO FOOTS ARE FEET, WHY AREN'T TWO FOOTBALLS FEETBALLS?!?!?!??!?! MILK TASTES GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE CALL ME CRAZY, BUT I'M JUST RANDOM!!!!!!!!! IF YOU'RE RANDOM AND PROUD OF IT, SHOUT OUT, "MILEY CYRUS I WANTZ TO EAT JOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Task Force: *silence*

Light: Damnit…

L: *bitch slaps Misa* ZOMG LIEK, DUN TOUCH MAI BOIFRANN MMMK?!??!?!?!

Soichiro: BARK BARK BARK *is facing tree* BARK!!!!!!!!!!! *huggles tree* I AM LIEK A HIPPIE NOW ZOMG PHEAR MEH NEWBS!11!!1!!!!11111SHIFTONEHUNDREDBAZILLION!!!11!!!!!!!!111!!!


	8. DISTRACTED PLZ

NejiIsMineXD:

"_Oh... Human hunting, can I come too BB?! *runs after both of them with 3 knifes* Now... I dare Misa to put on a Hannah Montana outfit and sing 'Nobodys Perfect' and for Light to start break dancing on the floor randomly while Mogi starts screaming... XD DON'T FORGET THAT L EATS THE CAKE AFTER!"_

Suzie: *gives Misa a Hannah Montana outfit and she puts it on*

Misa: *sings Nobody's Perfect off key*

Light: I FEEL DA MUSIC IN MEH~ *starts break dances while making sexual noises*

Mogi: DON'T FORGET THAT L EATS THE CAKE AFTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vampire Note:

"_I'll be Milly-Chan's friend! *virtual hugs Milly* Anyways... hm... I dare B.B to steal all of L's jelly, and to make Light think he's L, so they do it... I know, I'm wrong :D"_

BB: *steals all of L's jelly* *puts on brown contacts and cleans the blood off of his shirt* *goes up to Light*

Light: L!! o3o *fucks BB hard*

L: OMG LIGHT HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!? *cries in corner*

Light: OH WUTEVER BB YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS OF ME AND L'S LURV~ *fucks BB again*

Milly-chan:

"_Oh too bad Misa. The correct answer was Kotonoha Katsura nyan. Who the hell is Silas Marner? Anywho, NOW YOU WILL FACE YOUR TORTURE! Sorry, but that counts as MTPH today nyan.  
Audience: *boos*  
Milly: I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN BISHIS nyan!  
L: Why do you keep saying nyan?  
Milly: What do you mean nyan?  
L: -.-  
Milly: So... Now I dare Suzie to sing Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys nyan! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And L and Light have to watch the very creepy and suggestive video. OR you can watch the Sasunaru version nyan. But Youtube won't let me hear the audio on that one so I think it might be a no-no... ;( YAY I HAVE NEW BESTEST FRIENDS nyan! AND COOKIES! Now I dare everyone to pick up some milk... and shake it and say moo. Come on do it! Please? I do it all the time in front of my friends nyan. Es funny. ;P Well BYEZ! *reads Icha Icha*_"

Suzie: *sings Boom Boom Boom*

Light and L: *watches it*

Everyone: *picks up milk, shakes it, and says MOO*

CuddlyPandaBear:

"_...Too many exclamations in one day!! Gah. It burns!! lol._

I dare Matsuda to steal all of L's sweets and Light to scream I AM KIRA to L and I dare L to arrest Light and 'do it' with bondage while the rest of the task force watch."

Matsuda: *steals all of L's sweets*

Light: *screams in L's face* I'M KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L: *is horny nao* *smirks* Oh baby, you're gonna have one heck of a night in jail with me *winks at Light* *fucks Light in front of everyone*

The Cat With the Green Scarf:

"_:D *is braindead* THAT PERFORMANCE WAS EPIC! Don't worry, I hardly know the story of Romeo and Juliet either XD  
So...Near, I dare you to join Green Peace and become a hippie :L  
Matsuda! Get your fine ass ova here and be my puppy :D  
(Do I do too many smilies?)  
Takada, I dare you to die and never EVER be mentioned again.  
You're so epic! You all get cookies!  
...Apart from you, Superman. Get out!_"

Near: *joins Green Peace and becomes a hippie* *drugged voice* Save the trees, man! *glomps a tree*

Matsuda: o////o *goes up to her and turns into a puppy*

Takada: *dies*

Near: *points to Takada* who's that lady, man?

BB: Beats me :/

Superman: *cries and runs out*

a-devoted-life:

"_you remind me of my bestest friend Athena.  
like seriously?  
your awesome.  
and its devoted to...well...honestly? my dead boyfriend.  
but yeah..awesome._

so lets se...i dare L to get a tattoo of a sexy cake on his be-hind.  
and i dare Light to...convince Misa to run off with Matsuda some how.  
and i dare Beyond to give up Strawberry Jam for a week.  
also, i dare them all to give me hugs. :]"

Omg I'm so sorry about your boyfriend D: *gives cookie*

L: *gets a tattoo of a sexy cake on his ass* WOOT *sits down* OW goddamnit that hurts D:

Light: Hey Misa, if you run away with Matsuda, then you'll be skinny!

Misa: OMG YAY~ *runs away with Matsuda*

BB: NOOOOOOOO~ Oh well. *gives up jam* I'll just smoke instead. *smokes*

Everyone: *gives her hugs* :3

Emmigummi:

"_wow... thatz alot of yaoi... O_o i am like da only fangirl who read dis fic and is not a yaoi fingirl (am i? IDK)..._

ANYWAY, i dare near to dye his hair purple, and wear a bikini on global TV... =3 i like pie... oh, i also dare matt to watch his death over and over again while the meow-mix theme song playz... and then... shout to the whole reading world that his cigarette is filled with gum-ballz! (don't ask...)

well this is gettin' long... so... BYE! =3

EG

p.s. i also dare L to eat a lemon... with the peels still on! MWA HA HA! (is that evil?)"

Near: *dyes his hair purple* *goes on global TV wearing a pink, tight bikini* OH YEAH, I'M SO SEXY~

Matt: *watches his death while the meow-mix theme song is playing* o.O wth? *gets on Barrack Obama's podium* MY CIGGARETTES ARE FILLED WITH GUMBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L: *eats lemon whole* |3

thechiifactor:

"_ohh my god i love you well mainly because you made such a great hilarious fanfiction mwahha i love all the Misa torture which i would like to contribute i want Misa to go to Hollister or American Eagle or even...yes the kids store limited too*if she goes there i want her to follow around all the small kids and suggest the skimpiest clothes for them* in her most Gothic slutty outfit possible and stay until closing hours I am personally very very very Gothic myself but only in my clothes and its hilarious to go into Hollister when you're coated in black *black lipstick to if she has it* update soon!_"

Misa: *has a black bra on two sizes too small and a black thong on with black lipstick* *walks inside Limited Too* *goes up to a little girl and gives her a VERY small bra and a cracker* PUT THIS ON OMG IT WOULD LOOK LIEK, SO GREAT ON JOO~

thechiifactor(again~):

"_btw i also wanna know is Sayu related to Saya from blood+? there both realy hot and they both realy look like each other*drolls over picture of saya.* I would drool over sayu to but I'm also scared shitless of getting stabbed so all just have to stick with my..hehe my saya *more drool.* hehe saayyaa btw give l a bath and make him wear light like clothes...including socks  
arigato!*goes back to drolling over saya.*_"

Sayu: No I am not related to her~

L: *takes a bath wearing light like clothes*

Me: *clings to Bill Kaulitz* o3o

Bill: o.O How the hell did I get here?

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH OR SO!!!!!! I just got caught up in a Death Note chat group on neopets and I got caught up in deviantart and YouTube D: FORGIVE ME PLZ ;__________________________;**


	9. RIP MJ TTTT

Suzie: Hi everyone. It's Suzie from my Notepad thing since I have to buy Word =_=" So anyways, we've all heard that Michael Jackson is dead and I think that Ki- *has a heart attack and dies*

Light: *hides the section in his Death Note that has Suzie's and MJ's name in it* *whistles innocently* A-Anyways! Here's a review from Milly-chan,

"_Heeheez I'm back! *dodges shoe* HAHA MISSED ME AGAIN! *gets hit in the face with shoe* Ow. OKAY THEN! Tis time again for MTPH! Misa, you vill go into a crowded Prep Store and start singing A Gory Demise by Creature Feature, then we shall count how many weird looks you get! ^^ Oh, and you'll have to dress like a total prep for it to work. And then to make it torture, you have to say "Hey sexy, waz up?" In a drunk voice to anyone who gives you the weird looks. HAHA! DO MY BIDDING MORTALS! And Light and L need to celebrate their anniversary. And one last thing... *glomps Light* YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE ON TELEVISION! I ONLY HAVE LIKE FIVE EPISODES LEFT! *has a breakdown* Okay... I'm better now. Update again soon ne? Or face the Spork of DOOM! ;D *reads Icha Icha*_"

Misa: *sings A Gory Demise*

Everyone in the store: *gives her weird looks*

Misa: *pulls out bull horn* *slurrs, "Hey sexy, what's up?"*

Everyone: o.o" *runs off*

Light and L: *celebrates their anniversary* :3

Konixulia:

"_Ok... Rofl. These people are crazy. I dare Light to try to commit suicide... but then something random happens! CX WOW TERES LOTS AND LOTS OF YAOI IN THIS! *Li gasp*_"

Light: *commits suicide*

Suzie: *comes back to life with Michael Jackson* HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THE KING!!!!!

Michael and Suzie: *perform Thriller and Light magically comes back to life*

Light: Bitch.

Suzie: Damnit D| Oh well. At least we still have Michael o3o *hugs MJ*

MJ: *hugs back* :3

Neko_Ninja_Hezza:

"_lol ok i dare Light and L 2 kill Misa oh and i want 2 ask everyone something me and my friend Mykkyla were fighting over whos cooler and if you say L i will give everyone hugs and be their friends fvr *reads icha icha paradise for women* you were right Milly-chan this is good_"

Light: *kills Misa the old fashioned way*

Everyone besides MJ, Suzie, and Light: L IS COOLER.

Light: No I'm cooler =_="

Suzie: I'm on Beyond Birthday's side! xD

MJ: I don't even know what DN's about!!!

Vampire Note:

"_We! I love this new idea I came up with :D Misa, you have to castrate Light... With a spork. *Evil smirk* Oh, and Mello has to go around dressed up as Edward Elric for a whole chapter... Because they are both blond and have anger issues when insulted where they are lacking. :D_"

Misa: *is dead, sorry*

Suzie: *dresses Mello up as Edward Elric* Now you'll have more fangirls ^-^

Mello: =_="

Mashikiko:

"_Oh~ This looks like fun. C:_

_I dare Raito-kun to put on a cupcake costume and dance in front of L-sama. xD (Then Raito runs and L chases him :3)_

_Idk if that was requested already 'cause I'm just in chapter 2. xD If it's already done then screw this comment. C:_"

Light: *puts on a cupcake costume and dances in front of L*

L: *drools* MUST. EAT. LIGHT.....

Light: O.O Oh shit... *runs off*

L: *chases Light and magically becomes pacman* OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

The Cat With the Green Scarf:

"_COULD THIS BE THE GREATEST CHAPTER YET LEGASPETH_

_I'm temporarily out of dares so I must look around my room for inspiration!!_

_...No, nothing._

_So I'll let my friend take over._

_near has to watch yaoi anime and read yaoi manga and become the yaoi expert_

_bb do the tango with matsuda and then eat some cheese_

_matt has to take LSD and describe in detail what weird things he sees_

_(Last on by me this time!) Any two members of the cast re enact that scene from 300 (you know..."This is madness!" "Madness...? THIS. IS. SPARTA!1!!1!ONE!" *kicks into pit thingy*)_

_Weo!_"

Near: *reads yaoi and watches Loveless* *becomes an expert*

BB: o.O *tangos with Matsuda* *eats cheese*

Matsuda: Oh baby you're so sexy when you eat.

BB: o.o"

Matt: *takes LSD* I see... a flying monkey, a black flamingo, and a rainbow unicorn pissing grape juice!!!! *goes over there and drinks it*

L: *was peeing in the grass and sees Matt drinking it* O_O" WHAT THE HELL.

Mello: This is madness!!!

Near: Madness...? THIS. IS. SPARTA!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!SHIFTONEMILLION!!!!! *kicks into pit thingy*

.:

"_*covering nosebleed from reading WAY to much yaoi* ok i want L and Mikami to rape light and misa to become a lesbion *starts reading icha icha* god i love this stuff..._"

L and Mikami: *are making the plans*

Light: *walks into the room* You wanted to see me, L honey?

L and Mikami: *smirks evilly and locks the door*

Light: o.o" *gets raped*

Misa: *is now a lesbion* *hits on Suzie* Hey sexy bitch. Wanna have some fun?

Suzie: ./////////////////////////////////. Ok, someone either dare Misa to become straight, Misa to commit suicide, or Michael Jackson to make out with me. ........ I DID NOT SAY THAT. *runs off*

MJ: o.o" ./////////////////.

Nekotsubasa:

"_:3 What should I dare? Hmm..._

_Okay, Light and L should tell Light's dad that they're lovers, causing him to freak out, and then they have sexy make out time, so Sayu tells them to go get a room, so they do, but Matt and Mello are doing it in the room, so they just join them._

_And BB rapes Near, and Matsuda just watches instead of helping him. ;D_"

Light: *goes up to his dad while clinging onto L* Dad... L and I are lovers... he's pregnant with my baby...

Light's dad: AJHS OIAYULJSH GLKJHASG LJKHSALJGH SAILGH IASH GOISDHG *freaks out*

Light and L: *sexy makeout time*

Sayu: GET A ROOM.

Light and L: *goes up to Light's room, but sees Matt and Mello fucking* *shrugs and joins them*

BB: *rapes Near*

Near: ._." .////////////////////////////////////////.

Matsuda: *watches while drooling*

**A/N: Review please? :3**


	10. UPLOADING EVERYDAY! WOO HOO!

Vampire Note:

"_O.O wow, everyone got into Ichi Ichi... *Grabs a book from Jiraya, and starts reading it. You can see a small trickle of blood coming from her nose*_

_Anyways! Light, I love you damn it, thank you for killing MJ! *Starts running away from the MJ fans* But, I still blame you for L's death so... I dare Mello to use a bunch of old-fashioned tortures on you, including a bed of 100 stakes!_"

Mello: *straps Light to a board and forces him to watch Britney Spears give birth to Light*

Light: OH MY GOD BRITNEY SPEARS IS MY MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!

Neko Ninja Hezza:

"_lol very nice chapter ok what to do hmm Misa get married to Sayu oh yeah the whole thing with who is cooler Mykkyla has never seen DN and has no idea what its about stupid right?_"

Misa: *forces Sayu to marry her*

Sayu: TT__TT I do.

Priest: YOU ARE NAO WIFE AND WIFEYFACE. YOU SHALL KISS DA BRIDE.

Misa: *makes out with Sayu*

Rika-chan:

"_I can only say...GOD DAMN,WHAT THE HELL,SHIT FUCK BITCH!YOAI FRANZ!YAYZ!!_

_Anyway,I dare misa,takada,and watari to perform Thriller with Micheal and suzie.I dare Micheal to make out with Suzie afterwards and declare his undying love to her while asking for her hand in marriage,and suzie MUST agree._

_L and Light will get into a agrument and fight(like they did in the series ^-^heehehe),have make up sex behind the couch but BB walks in and joins L breaks up with Light and leaves with light gets with Misa to make L jealous,but it doesn't work and Light abuses and rapes Misa repeatedly out of anger and fustration. Heehehe,I am so insane!_

_BEWARE MY CREATIVE POWERS AND IMAGINATION!_

_p.s. I don't if you don't use my full screen name or not,but if not Rika-chan is fine wih me!^^ BEWARE MY POWERS!!_"

Suzie: HOLY FUCK I LOVE YOU. *clings to Rika-chan*

Misa, Takada, and Watari: *performs Thriller with Suzie and Michael*

All: CAUSE THIS IS THRILLA! THRILLA NIGHT! CAUSE I COULD THRILL YOU MORE THAN ANY GHOST WOULD EVER DARE TRY~

*song ends*

Michael: *makes out with Suzie for 30 minutes* Suzie, I am totally in deep love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... *pulls out a ring* Will you marry me? :3

Suzie: JKSAHG KLJASHGKLJASG HLJASHG LJSADGH YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!!! *glomp make-outs with Michael*

L: Your mom.

Light: Nuuu your dad!

L: MY DAD IS DEAD YOU BITCH. *kicks Light*

Light: *punches L* *cries* I'm so sorry, my love!!! *has sex with L behind the couch*

BB: *walks in* *joins them* |3

L: OH BB! UHUHUHUHUH!

Light: WE'RE OVER RYUUZAKI!!!!! *leaves and goes out with Misa to a restaurant*

L and BB: *are having a date at the same where Light and Misa are*

Light: *kisses Misa* *looks to see if L is looking*

L and BB: *having sex on one of the tables*

Light: *anime sweat drop* *whips Misa and rapes her*

Fundibulous teh Zohan:

"_Hello, this is Fundibulous teh Zohan, Fundibulous teh Aiden, Fundibulous teh Zekey, Fundibulous teh Zar, Fundibulous teh Poizuun, and Fundibulous teh Capitan. You can call us Zohan, Aiden, Zekey, Zar, Poizuun, and Capitan. We would like to know who's the Seme (Top) and who's the Uke (Bottom) in L and Light's relationship, and or, relationshit. c:_

_Peace, love, and neko!L,_

_Fundibulous teh Zohan, Fundibulous teh Aiden, Fundibulous teh Zekey, Fundibulous teh Zar, Fundibulous teh Poizuun, and Fundibulous teh Capitan, or, Zohan, Aiden, Zekey, Zar, Poizuun, and Capitan, for short_"

Light: I'm seme.

L: And I'm uke. I'd be seme if Light wasn't so demanding... *sighs dreamily*

Light: *smirks*

sasuke and itachi fan:

"_Are you still acsepting dares and/or questions? 'Cause if you are may I partisipate? I dare Light to sing 'How I Could Just Kill A Man' to L and admit once and for all that he is Kira. I dare Misa to listen to Lordi and Slayer until her ears bleed. I dare Matt to play Guitar Hero: Metallica until his eyes dry out from not blincking the entire time. I have one last dare, I dare everyone to say L is the best and give him all of the sweets he wants. Light, stay away from L, he's mine! Sorry if it's too long._

_-sasuke and itachi fan_"

Light: *sings How I Could Just Kill A Man* L.... I'm Kira... *sobs*

L: *hugs Light* I don't care... I still love you no matter what or who you are. *tears slips down face*

Light: Britney Spears is my mom.

L: *stops hugging Light* See ya. *runs off*

Light: TT___TT

Misa: *listens to Lordi and Slayer* OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG *ears bleed*

Matt: *plays GH: Metallica for 70 months* *eys are dry* *takes eye drops*

Everyone: L IS THE BEST!!!!! *gives L sweets*

L: JAHGLJAGHLAKSHGLKASHGLKHSGLKASHDG HOLY FUCK. *grows obese for some reason* o.O

Milly-chan:

"_HAHAHAHA ICHA ICHA IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD! XD And yes I am back. DON'T THROW ANYTHING HARD! *gets hit in the face with a pillow* ...Thank you. Now, I dare... I dare um... I seem to have forgotten my motivation. =.= But I do have a glomp to give out. *glomps Light again* You died on television! Right in front of my EYES! *sobbing* O-okay. My new motivation is that I hate Misa. MTPH is offically in progress! Misa, just to be mean to Suzie you will stay a lesbian. ;) And you shall stab yourself in the face. HARD! With a SPOON! And um... Near will get a fake tan just to freak everybody out! And, and Light will scream to the world on a lovely castle balcony that he is Kira and he likes chocolate flavored condoms! AND L WILL COWER IN THE MIDST OF THE SPORK OF DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem... I'm done now. *reads Icha Icha*_"

Light: I didn't die. I'm still alive! *hugs Milly back?*

Misa: *goes up to Suzie* Hey Suzie. You're such a bitch. *slaps Suzie*

Suzie: TT_TT

Michael: HEY! *goes up to Misa* Don't mess with my wife!!!!!!

Misa: *stabs self with a spoon hard in the face* *dies*

Michael: o.o"

Near: *gets a real tan*

Mello: AJHG LJASHGLJKSDHGLHG LKAHG HOLY FUCKKKKK *dies*

Light: *is on the top of a lovely castle balcony* *shouts really loud* I AM KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I LOVE CHOCOLATE FLAVORED CONDOMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY WHEN L WEARS THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L: *dowers in the midst of the spork of doom* ._."

**A/N: I love you guys!!!! Just one day, and I already have 6 reviews. That means a lot to me!!! And now I will be using WordPad until I buy Word. I blew all of my money on Michael Jackson posters =_= but it was worth it.... x3**


	11. You are not alone for I am here with you

Suzie and Michael: *cuddling and making out on the couch*

Suzie: *sees reviews out of the corner of her eye* *breaks kiss* *coughs awkwardly* Okay, so um... here's a review from Milly-chan....

Milly-chan:

"_*sigh* I'm sorry Suzie. I shouldn't have made Misa be mean to you. And Light HUGGED me! *fangirls and glomps him again* So today's MTPH is to... Um... Is Misa still dead? Let's say that she came back okay? ^^ And it is time for her to-- Er... Go into Wal-mart and sing the Filcow Ferrets song! Then people will run and scream in fear like they are supposed to when they see her! Tis a win win. For me. ;D So I say that Near goes back to being an albino. His tan scares me. O_o Mello is to now get addicted to shopping for shoes and L has to make a promise that no matter how many dares say otherwise he and Light will be together FOREVA! XO And then do it on the table. I brought the camera this time! XP Till next chappy ma yaoi loving friends! *reads Icha Icha*_"

Suzie: It's fine. I don't mind that Misa slapped me xD

Misa: *goes into the middle of Wal-mart and sings Filcow Ferrets song*

People: AKSJGKLJASHGASHGLJSG *runs off screaming in fear*

Near: *is an albino again* :c Awww man. Now it'll be harder to pick up chicks... *sighs*

Mello: *is shoe-shopping with Watari* *has on knee-length boots* Do these boots make my thighs look fat? *models*

L: No matter how many dares I get to make out or have sex with anyone but Light, I will still love him forever and ever and ever. x3

Light: *fucks L hard in the ass on the table*

Sarahteehee3:

"_I really like this story and would like to participate so here it goes:_

_-high powered motor- Bwhaha! Hello everyone...It seems like you guys were having so much fun so i decided to join the party :D Just to warn you though I am a rapid Near fan! -sits by Nia- Good now that I am comfortable time to start! I dare everyone to call L Lawlipop just for giggles, as well I dare L to be Seme and whenever someone says Light scream *brightens the world*! Misa can go die in the corner with the Jonas brothers and Luigi while making out with a voodoo doll of Mello. -Attaches self to Near with handcuffs- Mwhaha now you all are stuck with me. -starts to eat ice cream w/ chocolate sprinkles offers Near some- One last thing I dare everyone to have a laughing like Light in episode 37 contest because if not..well I will think of something.;D -Laters_"

Light: I love you, my lawlipop. *wraps arms around L's waist*

L: *blushes a bit* I love you too, my Lightbulb. *wraps arms around his neck and kisses Light softly on the lips*

L: *hears Sarah say it and becomes Seme* *pushes Light onto the bed* Let's have some fun tonight. *locks the doors*

Light: ARE WE PLAYING MONOPOLY?!

L: No Light... you'll just have to see *smirks and rips off Light's pants*

Light: *blush* L-lawlipop...

L: *enters into him*

Light: *huge moan* L-LAWLIPOP!!!

Misa: *dies in a corner making out with a voodoo doll of Mello*

JB: *making out with each other*

Luigi: o.o"

Near: *eats the whole thing* Thanks :3

Everyone: *laughs like Light in the 37th episode*

Michael: *laughs the evilest*

Suzie: o.o

Light: o_o" Michael wins.

Michael: WOO HOO!!!! :3

ZomgKelly (Wow you must like this dare thing a lot...):

"_MWUAHAHAHAHAH! I have finally gotten dares :D *evil smirk and lightning strikes in the background* Um..wtf. .._

_For Near and Mello to switch bodies and have Matt not realize it while some very "Suggestive" things happen :3_

_Mikami: Finally realize that Light doesnt like him and go crazy XD_

_Watari: Switch the scores around so that Mello is first, Matt is second and Near is third. *waits for reactions*_

_Jeez..long review...DX_"

Near and Mello: *switch bodies*

Matt: *walks into the room and sees Near eating chocolate and Mello playing with dice* *rapes them both*

Near and Mello: *moaning* AHHH MATT!!!! OHMYLORD!!! *nosebleed/orgasm*

Light: I don't like you Mikami.

Mikami: ALKHSG LKASHGLSAKHGWHAT?!??!?!??!?! *hangs self*

Watari: *makes Mello first, Matt second, and Near third*

Near: AOISHG AISHGAISP *cries*

Neko Ninja Hezza:

"_lol very nice chapter and lets see i dare Misa to jump off of the tallest building in the world i dare everyone to admit their deepest darkest secrets except Misa since she is now dead oh and Light i dare you to give me the Death Note_"

Misa: *jumps off of the tallest building in the world*

Bill Kaulitz: *is on top of the building with his microphone* I SCREAMZ INTO DA NIGHT 4 U~ DUN MAKE ITZ TRUE DUN JUMP!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: *reveals their secret*

Suzie: I have had sex 1,928 times.... .//////.

Michael: o.o .... *smirks* Well I guess tonight will be the 1,929th time. x3

Suzie: *growls sexually*

Light: Damnit! *gives Hezza the Death Note* =_=

Suzie: Okay people, that's the end of Death Note Dares Chapter 11!!! Now, I need some help planning my wedding with Michael Jackson! *cuddles into his arm* I love you Michael!!!

Michael: I love you too, dear. *kisses the top of her head*

**A/N: I hope you liked this one :"D I'm planning on making it all to Chapter 100!!!! Come on guys, let's make it happen!!!**


	12. The Wedding Will Be Next Week Friday!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated since Thursday. My dad can't know that I go on the computer, and he's off every weekend.... and he stayed home Monday =_="**

MIlly-chan:

"_I'm back again! *ducks* Oh goody nothing hit me. ^^ *Is hit in the head with a DVD* Ow. Hey, this DVD is a documentary of how 4kids came to be! *le gasp* Which reminds me, TIS NOW TIME FOR MTPH! Oh wait... I can't bring her back a second time. ;( I'll just have to make a new Torture Power Hour... But with who... *looks at Takada* Takada! ^^ The only person I hate more than Misa! :O Tis time for TTPH! ;D Now for today's TTPH, Takada has to watch the DVD that hit me in the head. WITHOUT BLINKING. I'm so evil. XD And uh... Mikami and L have to reenact School Days Episode 12 part three. Over Light. I know. I'm awesome. ^^ I'm all out of ideas now. Byez. *reads Icha Icha*_"

Takada: *watches the DVD* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D:

Mikami:

Neko Ninja Hezza:

"_awesome you keep updating everyday ok time for stuff ok misa and light are now dead i wrote their names in the Death Note i can help you with your wedding here *gives you everything you need for a wedding* umm Mello give up chocolate for 10 years and Near give up toys for 5 years and L give up sweets for 1 year_"

Misa and Light: *dead*

Suzie: Thanks so much :"D

Mello: NOOOOOO! .... wait... how come L only has to give up sweets for 1 year?!?!??!?!?!?

L: Because I'm special *cute face*

Mello and Near: =_="

Sarahteehee3:

"_-Dancing around- HIYA everyone :) -waves- Thanks for doing my yummy dares, especially you two -looks at Light and L- anyways on to more fun!! I dare Near and Mello to have a sing off whoever wins gets a cookie :D Also seeings as how I don't want Misa at the wedding I dare her to go trick or treating in a barney suit and see how many kids kick her. As for the wedding can I be the flower girl that sounds like fun even though i am 16 ^^' Congrats to both of you. Question for Lighto,When are you going to pop the question to L? -Comforts Near- Your still number one to me (Group aww)Well I am done wasting your time-Bye bye :)_"

Near: *sings the Spongebob theme song*

Mello: *sings Smooth Criminal*

Misa: Ok! *goes off to buy a Barney suit*

Suzie: Yes you may and thank you :3

Light: *blushes* I-I don't know. I don't think it's time yet....

Near: Awww :3

YayforIshida:

"_Moi! I wans ta dare someone!! This seems uber fun... -cackles like a crazed fangirl-witch-_

_Okies... Hm... I dare:_

_Mello to dye his hair black and get some funky glasses, get a fake Death Note from Ebay and pretend to be Mikami, hovering around Light whispering 'sukisho' over and over agains. :)_

_Near to finally stop with the toys and wear some colour for once! XD_

_Light to poke Misa in the eyes and blame it on... um... Matsuda..._

_L to declare his love for Light to a cake and good ol' Light over-hears! ;)_

_Matt to listen to the J-Rock band, *my favorite band EVER!!* Nightmare, while playing Super Mario on his DS upside-down! AND! For... um... Misa... just to die. 'Cause she sucks XD!! *this rules BTW!* *It's so funny* :D Dayum... long review... Sorreh!!_"

Mello: *dyes hair black and gets glases* *buys fake Death Note on ebay for $2,000,000* *hovers over Light* Sakujo~

Light: ._."

Near: *stops playing with toys and wears all black*

Light: *pokes Misa's eyes*

Misa: OW!!!!

Light: *points to Matsuda* HE DID IT!!!

Misa: *slaps Matsuda*

L: *goes up to his cake* *sighs* Oh cakey, I'm in total love with Light!

Light: *walks into the room* *kisses L* I love you too.

L: *blushes and has sex with Light xD*

Matt: *turns on Nightmare and plays Super Mario upside-down*

Misa: *dies*

NejiIsMineXD:

"_WHAT?! Your panning on making it to chapter 100?! Awesome..._

_Anywayyss, here goes my dares. Since there is not enough Beyond Birthday in this, I will now dare him!_

_BB, you have to lock L in a room with VEGTABLES! And watch him scream in fear! BWAHAHA! Then put a leash on him and pet him while making him eat strawberry shortcake from a bowl that says "~Lawli-pop~"._

_L, you MUST eat at least ONE vegetable from the room! And SURVIVE!! X3_

_Light... You must... FILL YOUR IPOD WITH SONGS SUNG BY... MISA!! Good luck~!_

_And since Misa has died so many times in this story, why not again!? :D Go hang yourself girl!_

_Haha, I had fun with this. 3_

_~Jer-chan_"

BB: *locks L in a room with vegetables*

L: *screams in fear*

BB: *goes into the room and puts a leash on L* *puts strawberry shortcake in a bowl that says, "~Lawli-pop~"*

L: WOOF! WOOF! *gets it*

BB: *locks L in the room*

L: *looks to see that there's no more strawberry shortcake* TT____TT *eats one of the veggies* *has a heart-attack, but lives*

Light: UGHHHHH *fills iPod with Misa songs* TT_TT

Misa: *hangs self again xD*

DeathxNotexLover:

"_lol, i'm new to this and this just came to me when i was reading 1 of the chapters, anyway lol i dare mello to dress up as edward elric again, comment on how short edward is, and edward comes up and punches mello right in the face_"

Mello: *dresses up as Edward Elric* Ugh he's so short!

Edward: *punches Mello right in the face* DON'T BELIEVE IT!! .... wait... wrong anime.... I AM JUSTICE!!! .... no that's Death Note..... uh..... HI HI PUFFY AMI-YUMI!!!! .... damnit!!! D|

Muna Luna Beth and Allora:

"_muna:hehe nice_

_beth:ok luna allora and i have made up some dares we think will just kill the dn cast:)_

_muna:what about me?_

_luna:u didnt do shit!_

_allora:whatever guys on with the dares!_

_beth:ok well i want near to watch spongebob for half an hour!_

_muna: why_

_beth:my uncle sayz it will make u stupid if u watch it to much_

_allora:...no comment_

_luna: i want mello and near to be hand-cuffed together AL CHAPTER! *grins evily*_

_allora:ok and i want light to jump of a 8 story building_

_everyone:stares-no comment-_

_beth:ok sorry if this was to long update son!_"

Near: *watches Spongebob for half an hour* ARE YOU READY KIDS?!?!? *silence* *gets out chainsaw* I SAID..... ARE YOU READY KIDS!?!??!?!? *silence* *murders people with the chainsaw*

Mello and Near: *handcuffed*

Light: *jumps off of an 8 story building*

Bill Kaulitz: KJAHSGKJASHGJASHGJSGHJ I TOLD YOU NOT TO JUMP |C

Rikatoka-Takaari:

"_*hugs suzie back* I love you too!_

_I dare Misa to castrate Light so he is forced to be the uke!_

_Mello must give up chocolate and Near must become a girl version of himself._

_And...I DEMNAD THAT ALL OF YOU PERFORM SMOOTH CRIMINAL FOR ME WHILE ICE SKATING IN A VALCANO!*EVIL LAUGHSTER* that'll be all for now.^-^_"

Misa: *castrates Light*

Light: Damnit!! Oh well. *plays with pussy*

Mello: *gives up chocolate*

Near: *magically becomes a girl* o.o"

Everyone: *performs Smooth Criminal while ice skating on a volcano*

Everyone but Michael: *falls while trying to do the Smooth Criminal lean*

Rikatoka-Takaari:

"_O Suzie can I be your bride maid?!?!_

_here are some wedding pics i got off photobucket_

_http://media./image/weddings/coffsharbourweddings/Coffs%20Harbour%_

_http://media./image/weddings/coffsharbourweddings/Coffs%20Harbour%_

_http://media./image/weddings/maria_mermaid_singer/Weddings/f07_9H9274_20070605__

_http://media._

_http://media./image/weddings/maria_mermaid_singer/Weddings/cd__

_*whispers to micheal* Get this one for her. ;)_

_http://media./image/weddings/findstuff22/Best%20Images/Families/Families%_

_http://media./image/weddings/maria_mermaid__

_http://media./image/weddings/maria_mermaid__

_hehee Hope they inspired any ideas!I apologize if they didn't come up though._

_see ya next time and enjoy your honeymoon!^^_"

Suzie: Yes :3

Suzie: *looks at the pictures* WOW! They're so amazing :3 I love the last dress the best |3

Michael: *whispers back, "I will :3"* *goes off to get the ring*


	13. I'm running out of chapter names

Good, ol' Milly-chan:

"_*le gasp* Can I be in teh wedding? O_o I can SING! ;D And I got to perform Smooth Criminal! I LOVE THAT SONG! ^^ So... *looks around for anyone ready to throw stuffs* I think it's all clear... *gets hit on the head with a glass vase* Dammit you could have killed me with that! DX_

_Random Person: That's the plan!_

_Me: ...Okay then... So I was thinking that this time Matt and Mello can sing the Guy Love song from Scrubs! I saw that one Youtube. Tis funnay. XP AND EVERYONE MUST APPLAUD AND GIVE THEM ROSES! XO And um... For today's TTPH I say that she gets hit on the head with a vase like me. T^T Only one filled with acid that burns her skin when it breaks. :) YAYZ! And last but not least (since I'm feeling very UN-fabulous today =.=) I'm forcing Light to randomly say, "Screw the rules, I have a Deathnote!" throughout the fic! I got that from Yu Gi Oh Abridged. ;D BYEZ! *reads Icha Icha*_"

Suzie: Yes you may. That'd be awesome :"D

Matt: We did that in like, the 2nd or 3rd chapter, but oh well :/

Matt and Mello: *sing Guy Love*

Everyone: *applauds loudly and throws roses on the stage*

Suzie: I'll do this one. *takes a glass vase filled with acid and throws it at Takada*

Takada: *gets hit* o.o *dies

Suzie: |3 SCORE!!!!!

Light: SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE A DEATH NOTE!!!!

sasuke and itachi fan:

"_Hay, it's me again. Man, I have to start loging on more often. Yay, my coment was in a fic! Can I do another one? This time it's all about L, because L is awsome! L, I have this thing called the 'We Hate Kira' club on my profile, will you join? Okay, I lied, it's not all about L but L is still awsome! I dare Misa to swim in a takne full of great white sharks (the ones from Jaws). I dare Light to um...you know what? Why don't we just make him watch Dora for 23 hours? That sounds like tourture to me. Um, that's all I've got. Sorry for not answering your PM, my sister deleted your message before I could read it, sorry =(._

_-sasuke and itachi fan_"

Misa: *swims in a lake filled with great white sharks*

Sharks: *smells Misa* OH GAWD THE SMELL!!!! *runs off screaming*

Light: *watching Dora* GODDAMNIT DORA, THE FUCKING MAP IS RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO CALL THE MAP FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING LAZY SLUT!!!!!!

Suzie: I didn't send you a PM o.O

Musa Luna Beth and Allora:

"_muna: ok i have a dare this time_

_Luna: no one cares_

_Muna: no no one cares about you_

_beth:WHATS THE F**KING DARE_

_Muna: i dare light to break up with L and L cant no about the dare_

_Allora:i dare BB to rape nera and mello_

_Beth:i dare matt to tell mello about his un dieing love for him but mello dosnt like him so he jumps off a cliff_

_Luna:I dare mikami to get takada pergnet_"

Light: TT_TT *breaks up with L*

L: W-what!??!?!??!?!? WHY?!?!?!??!?!? *sobs in corner*

Light: ...... I can't do this anymore!!! *runs up to L and hugs him from behind* *tear slides down face* I love you, L.

L: *sniffles* I-I love you too! *kisses Light passionately*

BB: *rapes Near and Mello*

Matt: *goes up to Mello* Mello, I have an undying love for you!

Mello: Dude, I don't like you. I'm going out with Near.

Matt: *twitch* *jumps off of a cliff*

Bill Kaulitz: GODDAMNIT I SAID NOT TO FUCKING JUMP!!!! |C

Mikami: *rapes Takada 20 times*

Takada: I'm pregnant o.o

Mikami: O_O" *faints*

DeathxNotexLover:

"_lol, i freaked when i saw my dare on here. I was so happy! omg thank u so much! lol, anyway...let's see...i dare L to get sugar rush from all the sweets and end up having sex with Light. that is all. lol, also can i please be invited to the wedding?!_"

L: *suddenly gets a sugar rush* *lets all of his energy out by raping Light*

Light: *moans* Ohhhh L! *groans his name* L!!! HARDER!!!!

Suzie: So, that's it! I hope you guys liked it :3 Oh and the wedding is in 2 days!!! I'm excited!!! |3


	14. Leaving!

Attention to everyone, I am posting this chapter to every single one of my stories because this is a super important message. Joker with the Green Scarf is going out of business. That's right. I'm deleting this account.

FAQ:

**Q: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY ARE YOU DELETING YOUR ACCOUNT?**

_A: Because someone hacked the email that I use for EVERYTHING including this account, so I made a new account in fear that the hacker will delete this account. The name is:_

_Engelhaft Albtraum_

_It means "Angelic Nightmare" in German :)_

**Q: Are you going to repost your stories or make new ones and totally leave out your awesome stories?  
**

_A: Yes, I'm going to repost my stories on my new account. They'll all be posted at once so no waiting :P and I'm definitely making new stories!_

**Q: When are you deleting your account?**

_A: I'm going to be deleting it September 20th 2010 on Monday afternoon/night EST so everyone can have a chance to see this chapter/message_

**Q: What colour are your panties?**

_A: Actually, I'm wearing Guitar Hero boxers right now underneath my pants. Not panties._

**Q: What kind of stories do you have coming up?**

_A: I just wrote the first chapter to my newest story. It doesn't fall under a category though, so I'm going to post it on my fictionpress account which has the same name as my new fanfiction account. Engelhaft Albtraum. It's a story about how fucked up I've become due to one person... my true love Angel... and I'm not with him because he doesn't care about me and it's driving me to insanity. Anyways, you'll find out the rest in the story. The name of the story is Hearts Burst Into Fire and it will be posted on September 15th, 2010 on Wednesday._

**Q: Will you be continuing any of the stories you discontinued ?**

_A: Yes, and I can read that =_=;;_

_But, yes, I am going to continue some of the stories I discontinued. It will be a long time before they get out because I have school ontop of chores, a relationship with a guy who I love but I don't love him as much as Angel and I want to be with Angel but I can't, that thing I have to call a dad being home all the time and I'm not allowed to use the computer when he's home, my wifi in the house is fucking up really bad (the router is hooked to my laptop so that's how I'm posting this), and I have a lot of moments where I'm too depressed to write and I'm crying and having panic attacks and cutting myself and drinking my blood. Everyday. Told ya my life was fucked up._

**Q: Why won't your dad let you be on the internet?**

_A: Don't call him my dad or you'll die. His name is Gary and if you call him my dad, I will hunt you down and hang you by your intenstines, spoon out your eyes, shove them up your vagina, and stab the living shit outta you. But anyways, back to the question. Gary won't let me on the computer because when I was 11, I was talking to people I didn't know over the internet. I wasn't giving them any personal information or anything. I didn't even tell them my real name (which is still going to be a mystery to everyone) and Gary grounded me from the internet until I move out of the house =/ I can't even do fucking school work..._

**Q: Are all these questions annoying you?**

_A: Yes. And the panties question just scared me a bit._


End file.
